Tainted Attraction
by Atsuma-1
Summary: "Don't worry Yuu, I'll disappear… from everyone's life, including yours. I just wish I could have said that I didn't mean to do what I did. I needed someone to help me. I am sorry."


Chapter one: Lost!

A/N: Atsuma: I really need to not do this but I want to try and see if I can do this. What is this you ask? Well I am writing an essay and I am stumped…. I really am idiot. Please enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Starisia: The idiot forgot her disclaimer so here it is, The Baka Usagi does not own D. Gray-man. Good thing too.

Atsuma: That's mean.

Starisia: How about remembering who you are talking to once in a while.

It all started with that day.

_There were two people at a corner of an office. One was a small and frail looking male a young soul that came into the police force after their training; the other was older, taller, and more muscular male._

"_I love you." The smaller one said to the other, this person had white hair and innocent silver eyes, his pale face was marked by an upside down pentagon that went from the upper left side of his eye down to his cheek._

"_Thanks but no thanks kid." The other person stated bluntly, "I am not interested in kids. Especially one's like you." They had long black hair tied into a pony tail and their cobalt eyes pierced at the annoyance before him his complexion was tanner that the smaller one, the both of them wearing similar uniforms._

"_Please!" the other insisted while looking up at the other._

"_Look Moyashi, I already have someone," The taller one sigh-ed, "you don't even know me."_

"_I know enough to say that I love you. Please go out with me." The smaller one tried once more._

"_What part of __**no**__ do you not understand? I will not go out with you." The other hissed with cold eyes._

"_Please, I won't tell your lover, just say yes." Silver eye's pleading for the other man to say yes._

"_Don't even think about it. I will not cheat on my partner." The cobalt eyes glared coldly at the smaller male. _

"_I will pay you. It just has to be for a while." The smaller male resorted._

"_Fuck No!" the other hissed, "I don't ever want to see you around or I will punch your face in." the ended before leaving the other one not hearing the other's sobs._

"_Don't worry Yuu, I'll disappear… from everyone's life, including yours. I just wish I could have said that I didn't mean to do what I did. I needed someone to help me. I am sorry." _

"That was your third break up this week. Can you never keep a steady someone?" a pale man with white hair and silver eyes said to another man with brown eyes and skin, his silky black hair combed back.

The man smirked, "They were not for me Shounen."

"You think there is someone for you?" the man raised his eyebrow, his voice laced with sarcasm. He was going to continue his rant but a voice stopped him, "Allen, Tyki, the Earl asks to see you both!" a high pitched giggle echoed through the walls.

"We're going now! Thank you!" they replied in unison. They straighten up their clothes and the white haired man named Allen placed a cat-mask on. The mask concealed every inch of his face; the red eyes gleamed with the room's light before they stepped out and walked towards the Earl's room.

"It's been three years and you have yet to debut as a Noah. I think you should have done so by now." The man Tyki said to his youngest _family_ member who walked by his side.

"I know, but the Earl believes the time is not right. For now I am going to wear this until he says so." Allen said, "We should hurry before the Earl gets impatient." He stated as picked up the pace.

They stopped in front of double doors and opened them and went into a dark room that lit up as they walked in and knelt in front of thick curtains. There was a shadow hidden behind curtains but it appeared to be sitting and knitting on a rocking chair.

"Do you need something of us, your grace?" Tyki asked as his head tilted up a bit, the entire room was decorated with various types of clocks.

"Ah, Tyki and Allen, thank you for coming. I have new targets for you. The files will be given to you as you go out." A deep, cold, slender voice said.

"Is that all my lord?" Allen asked as he too tilted his head.

"No. It isn't. I want you to figure out who our snitch is." the voice changed to that of promised death.

"There is a snitch?" Tyki's eyes widen in surprise.

"Care to elaborate sire?" Allen continued as he clenched his hands at his sides almost turning them white.

"It seems we have a snitch in our mist boys. In resent mission's the cops seem to be there faster than before. Some of our agents are also getting arrested, concluding that there is someone within our organization that is taking us out. After your mission you will find and eliminate them, do you understand?" the voice implying that their conversation had ended.

"Yes sir!" they both said before they stood and took a bow before pivoting their heels to walk out.

"Oh before I forget Allen your time is soon. Please be prepared to be introduced soon." The voice said with a hint of warmth.

"It will be an honor sir." Allen nodded as Tyki pat him on the back.

"It's about time." Tyki said as he gave him a one arm hug, "After our missions we should celebrate!"

"I don't have a choice do I?" Allen groaned as they got a thick yellow folder from a maid and left.

Once outside of the room Allen's voice turned cold, "Let's finish this before _they_ find out."

"I'm right behind you!" Tyki said as a gleam in his eye showed his thirst for blood.

-To be continued

Atsuma: Yay Done! Please REVIEW!

Starisia: Review's might make her update faster~!

Atsuma: NO! She lies…. *mutters* they make her force me to update faster.

Starisia: Same thing!

Atsuma: It's not! T^T

Starisia: Don't worry the more reviews the faster I'll make her update. ^_^

Atsuma: … Eep… T^T


End file.
